my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naru Hadou
Naru Hadou (羽戸成), friend and partner of Eri. Like Eri, Naru is a key source to Kai Chisaki's operation to manufacture a Quirk-Destroying Drug. Backstory and Plot As a lap infant, Naru was born to the Hadou (Hado) couple, being the younger sister of Nejire Hadou. Kidnapping Night A few days after Naru’s birth, one night, an un-identified person stole Naru, kidnapping her in the process. Her parents were too weak to stop him, and so, she was taken away from her relatives. Joining Overhaul Five years later, and two days after her age turn of five, Naru went out for some combat training in the woods. She was currently a Shie Hassaikai hostage, despite not doing much things. She was eager to improve her superhuman strength, and rapidly decided to do just that. While finding the right area to practice, Naru spotted her master approaching her. He stated his name was Kai Chisaki, Overhaul in super terms. Apparently he loathed being called his real name. He told her he thought her quirk wouldn’t be the "disease" type, having a feeling it would aid him in his goals. Hadou agreed to become his assistant, thinking he would be her real family. Overhaul agreed to take her in, also assuming her quirk was a powerful one. She also became the sensor of the Eight Precepts, using her sensory abilities to support the missions. Befriending Eri Two years later, Naru Hadou was accepted to become the full-fledged assistant of Kai. She found out about his motivation to create a specific drug-related tool so quirks could be destroyed. Not even thinking about it, Hadou immediately agreed to aid him. The two became closer as they continuously roamed many places so their urge could be fulfilled. During a journey, Overhaul and Naru met a girl named Eri. The red-eyed youngster joined the group, making it a trio. Eri and the happy youngster befriended pretty quickly, which occurred when they introduced each other. She became fascinated in the Rewind quirk. Bonding With Izuku, Mirio, and Shota On a sunny afternoon, the girls met Izuku Midoriya. They befriended him quickly. When Deku discovered Overhaul's demands, he was upset. The three went out frequently, and became closer. Eri felt more kindness, especially with Mirio Togata and Shota Aizawa. Eri and Hadou bonded more, and helped each other out. When the two came along with Overhaul on a mission, Naru and her introverted friend combined their abilities (Eri using her Rewind quirk, with Naru blending it in with her Territory) to unfuse Kai and the person named Shin Nemoto. Naru also comforted Eri when she was hesitant about Kai's plans. The female duo continuously bonded when Eri felt upset that Overhaul called her a troublemaker. They're so close that Mirio has mistaken them for sisters. Aizawa gave them matching Neko clothes, to show their strong friendship. Defeating Overhaul When Deku came in a brawl with Kai, he persuaded Eri and Naru that working with Chisaki was a villainous move. Hadou also discovered that Overhaul was mainly responsible for kidnapping her, causing her to be removed from her own family. With that, she was the first to join Izuku. Eri was reluctant at first, but Naru came to her highest convince. While Deku grappled with Chisaki, Naru was too upset and surprised to do anything. She was shocked as to why Kai used Chrono to take her away. It wasn't revenge or avenge she was feeling, it was just sadness. But the seven year old knew that beating Overhaul was the only way to keep balance. After the defeat of Overhaul, Hadou was a bit dejected that the first and “real“ family she had was gone. But then Midoriya showed her the new home she was given: the power of Musutafu's light. Naru had an emotional agreement, becoming a help of the heroics. Currently Naru is currently living with her sister Nejire Hadou, and parents. Her goal is to become the strongest heroine, and also become a proficient culinary. Personality Naru is very bubbly and optimistic. She is also determined and energetic, moving past her kidnap. She is shown to be very supportive too, a trait that both her parents carry. The white-haired emitter is also well-known for her clumsy and somewhat wimpy personality. Her languidly feeble side shows whenever she is forced to do stunts, or other things. Sometimes she gets laughed at because of her prostration, but is encouraged and comforted as well. According to Eri and Tamaki, Naru Hadou is actually a great influence. Many have mentioned her fierce and brave attitude, which positively effected the likes of Izuku. With her graceful adding, Naru has respected the spirits of Katsuki Bakugou, despite his offensive comments to her. She also looks up to Momo Yaoyoruzu and cheered up an unintentionally jealous Ochako Uraraka. Nejire sends many messages to her, and stated that she may become the kind hero she (Nejire) will be as well. When following Overhaul's orders, Naru can be seen as serious and strict. Like Eri, she's actually a bit frightened by Kai, and doesn't want him being infuriated at her. The quirk user frets that Chisaki will lecture her in future time, so she decides to take his orders closely followed. Although Naru pays attention to his instructions, she cares for Eri when it comes to listening to Overhaul. The two stay close to each other, just in case one of them feels uncomfortable about aiding the mouth-masked villain. After Kai Chisaki's defeat, Naru became more perky. She currently has a quirky though goofy demeanor. She has found more care and strength for her comrades. Sometimes she is overprotective when it comes to defending her allies. With enemies, she becomes more eager to defeat them, having no problem in harming them. Despite that, Hadou has become more forgiving and sympathetic than she was before. Overall, Hadou is really kind and caring, regardless of her brash attitude to anyone and anything. She's quite intelligent and wise beyond her years, but Naru is a bit speedy. Her actions are straightforward, and that causes her to make rather dumb decisions. Because of her jumpy sense of humor, she has created a few storms of failure for the missions she does, even when Overhaul neglects it. She puts trust in Izuku and Mirio, but likes confronting Tamaki the most, besides Eri. Like her elder sister, Naru is very curious. She always wants to be included in everything. Naru thinks highly of herself and thinks that she knows more than others. Naru is very independent, as she usually takes care of herself. Except for Overhaul, Chrono, and Eri, Naru was exceedingly cold to her peers in Shie. She constantly disregarded them, having no respect for their being. However, Naru learned that the best thing to do in life is treat others the way she wants to be treated. She is still a bit cruel to others, but is currently developing her personality. Appearance Naru has mid-length hair of a white color, with darker roots at the crown. Like most children, she has a rounded face with large, red and blue-colored eyes and is usually smiling. Despite usually keeping her hair straight, it sometimes turns into a messy cowlick, which makes Hadou very pensive. Her eyes have a red color, though most people think her left eye is a brown, due to its look from a long distance. Naru usually wears different clothing each day, despite habitually sporting an overalls dress, a kid-sized jumpsuit, or a white cotton beanie with a blue cotton ball on top and a white and blue striped border. It comes with a shirt that is a short-sleeved dress shirt. In this outfit, she wears dark and light-blue pinstriped trousers with dark blue pockets held up with dark blue suspenders, which she pins an ‘N’ badge onto. She also has light blue slip-on shoes. Trivia * Naru’s favorite food is dango, tomatoes, daifuku, and anything based on black tea. * Her least favorite food is anything with nuts in it. * Hadou’s character images are actually based on Ichika Kaneki, an interesting character from Tokyo Ghoul! * Her surname Hadou means “wave”. ’Naru’ in Japanese means 'change' or 'to become' which could indicate why she always tries to come into every situation. Combine these two english meanings together in proper terms and you get ‘wave change’. Naru is the wave that changes her family, which is quite a deep meaning. * Naru lacks quirk control, and demonstrates difficulty in patience, which explains why she does not have any quirk techniques yet. She also thinks she is “too young” to learn any super moves now, and agrees that it would make her ”have no hero future” and “overpowered”. * The original idea was for Naru to be a young assistant of Dabi, and most importantly a junior member of the League Of Villains. Another plan was that she would usually walk barefoot both inside and outside, sporting heavy bars around her feet. She would later meet Ochako Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Shoto Todoroki, who would eventually save her. She would befriend a six year old boy named Rin, and she'd encounter Eri, another upcoming friend of hers. The last kid she would get along with is Kouta, the four future heroes becoming a team. * At first, Vorni wanted to make Naru share the exact same quirk as Nejire, but thought it was quite bogus. * Her Infobox picture is how she looks like currently. * Her full name is Ichika Shiro Tsubaki Naru Hadou, with Ichika being her real name.